


Lost in forest

by kyunxzx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angry Kageyama, Bokuto is so pure i love him, Fluff, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Panicking Hinata, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Scared Hinata, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunxzx/pseuds/kyunxzx
Summary: That was supposed to be a great trip, but we got stuck in the middle of nowhere and nobody knew which way we should have gone.





	Lost in forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know how I came with this au but thanks to all gods, because it's so pure.

That was supposed to be a great trip.

Tanaka and Noya were laughing all the way to the woods, thinking about activities we were going to do. Well, camping seemed to be really cool, everything was better than sitting in a room and not being able to do anything constructive. Takeda-sensei said that was something like short vacations, six days of taking our sweet time, eating canned food, sleeping in tents. I even took my volleyball to practice!

Yeah, that was supposed to be a great trip, but we got stuck in the middle of nowhere and nobody knew which way we should have gone.

How did we end up here? I had no idea. We were driving past big trees, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings that much. I thought that Daichi, as the bus driver (because that 'vacations' were only for students, couch Ukai and Takeda-sensei said we were big boys, we could handle that. Not even Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san came, although I heard Kiyoko-san whispering to the coach that we were probably going to get lost and die) knew the way. But apparently he knew as much as we did.

So right then, we were fucked.

Forest was big and it was getting dark. Also, neither of us took their phone. We had no lighters, our bus was out of gas.

Maybe Kiyoko-san was right and we were really going to die.

"Tsk." I hissed and looked around.

"O-oi! Kageyama!" Hinata called.

"What is it, dumbass?" I asked. Hinata's voice was shaking, his whole body was trembling as well. Was he scared?

"D-do y-you think we will make it out alive?"

I stayed silent for too long, I knew what redhead wanted to hear. If he was scared, he would probably freak out. But I couldn't lie to him! I had no idea if we could make it out alive. 

"H-" I started, but before I could finish, Tsukishima interrupted me.

"Oh, what am I seeing? King, when did you start cheering up your servants? May it be that you are scared too and it's messing up your brain? Only if you have one of course." He winked at me.

"Nice, Tsukki." Yamaguchi laughed.

My face went red.

"I'm going to kill you, bastard." I said in fury. "I'm going to rip that ignorant smirk out of your face"

Suddenly I felt a little palm brushing my back. I looked at Hinata. He didn't seem to be scared anymore, his look was as cold as steel.

That touch calmed me down and I had no idea why.

"Kageyama isn't scared and he has a brain, Saltyshima." The redhead declared simply, took my hand and pulled me delicately to go with him.

That felt…nice. Shivers went down my spine. His hand was so hot and so delicate, I thought I could accidentally crush it.

"Everybody, come here!" Sugawara-san screamed. Everything was bathed in black, we had to follow only his voice. Hinata gave my palm a little squeeze when we arrived at the right place.

"We have no other options than to stay in the bus for the night. What we have outside is a dangerous place without any source of light, we can't even make one, so when the sun comes up, we have to find the civilization."

"Don't worry Suga-san!" someone said, after a few seconds I recognized this voice. It was Nishinoya.

"True men fear nothing!" I heard Tanaka's statement.

"Suga's right." Daichi said quietly and I was sure that he sent them a cold look. "We all have blankets so it will be warm."

"Then everything is settled! Let's go inside."  
I could hear in Suga-san's voice that he was smiling. We all were stressed, but he was always so optimistic and nice that everyone's nerves were calmed. Even Hinata stopped trembling.

It was a quiet, rather peaceful night, but I couldn't sleep. I tried to force my eyes closed, but Hinata's presence was successfully scaring away my tiredness. His head was resting on my arm, his breathing was steady and I didn't have heart to wake him up. But still, that was way too much.

I forced myself to stand up. I definitely needed some fresh air and time alone.

When I got out of the bus, I could finally breathe. Cold breeze hit my tired face, I closed my eyes and stood in one position for a few moments, calming down. But then I heard that someone came out of the bus too, so I turned around and saw no one else than that dumbass.

"What are you doing here, stupid Hinata?" I asked without any emotions in my voice.

"I woke up and you weren't by my side so I decided to find you" He said.

My cheeks felt strangely hot. Why were they hot?

"Go back inside, it's cold here."

"I'm not going without you, Bakayama!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, stay."

He stood beside me, there was comforting silence between us, but of course we were so lucky that it had to be interrupted. By a scream. Hinata's scream.

"OH MY GOD, KAGEYAMA, SOMETHING TOUCHED MY LEG" He cried and climbed at my back.

"DUMBASS, GET OFF ME!"

"NO! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"WE WON'T DIE, GET OFF!" I screamed as well and threw him at the ground.

"That wasn’t nice, you know!" Hinata said, pouting a little. He was angry and…sad?

"Like I care."

Silence came back, but it wasn't comforting anymore. The redhead was sitting on the grass and I was standing next to him. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet.

And I had that weird feeling in my guts that someone was there, somewhere in the woods, observing us.

My muscles went stiff.

"Oi, Hinata, stand up" I said firmly. He listened to me without a word.

"HOOT HOOOOT." I suddenly heard and jumped lightly. What the hell was that? An owl?

"B-bokuto-san?!" Hinata asked, sounding really happy and relieved.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Fukutodani's ace came out from where he was hiding, Akaashi-san following him. "What are you doing here? It's dark here!"

"I could ask you the same thing Bokuto-san!" I said, looking at them with eyes opened wide in shock.

"We heard screams, so we decided to check it out." Fukurodani's setter answered with a steady voice.

"And I wanted to find some cool owls! We are having a bonfire right there with Nekoma!" The ace added, trying to show us smoke going up to the sky or light between trees or even just a place where the rest of his team was, but he probably was way too excited to realise that it was way too dark to see anything.

Well, at least we were saved.

But did that mean we were in a forest near Tokio?! Where did Daichi take us?!


End file.
